


At The Gym

by orphan_account



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Carefree!Taylor, Exercising, F/F, Fluff, Gym!Kaylor, Planking, Working out!Karlie, because that was what i was hoping to achieve, does the start of the fic sound a little innapropriate?, it's a great title i know right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally together after months of separation, Karlie and Taylor decide to go to the gym. </p>
<p>In simpler words, some 'Kaylor at the gym' fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how this happened: Kaylor rose, I screamed, I got headcanons, I got bored, I wrote. Please enjoy?

Taylor is aching.

Sweat is covering her body, making every move and touch slick. Every fibre in her is alive and burning. The very core of her body is aching in a scorching bonfire.

Taylor can’t hold on anymore. She can’t. She wants to let go. She _needs_ to let go.

“ _Karlie_ …” Her voice is timid and weak and it causes a smirk– that smirk that she wants to kiss away– on Karlie’s face as she lifts her head up.

“Hm?” She asks, green eyes shining deviously. Taylor’s arms and legs are quivering. She had determinedly tried to avoid this moment throughout the whole situation but Taylor is falling apart now. She can’t hold it in anymore.

The singer hates the stammer in her voice; it only makes Karlie’s grin grow even wider. “I-I can’t-”

Karlie’s voice is of ease and confidence. “ _Then let go_.” Her voice is low, husky… _persuasive_.

Taylor does as she is told for she genuinely cannot stand it anymore. Immediately, the feeling of euphoria and bliss floods through her body as her once tense body relaxes.

She lets out a soft groan of relief and she lies still on the floor, her body completely drained of energy. Her entire back is soaked with sweat, her neck is sore and her arms legs are completely immobile. She is unable to control her heavy breathing but she is grateful for the oxygen rushing into her lungs.

Karlie laughs as she watches Taylor sprawled on the floor of their gym. “Drama queen,” she teases.

Taylor doesn’t bother turning her head towards the model. “Shut up. Not all of us are strong enough to hold a plank for 3 minutes, okay?” She breathes, still exhausted from her 90 second plank. “I get it, you’re all healthy and strong with your shiny abs.”

Karlie laughs. “You aren’t too bad yourself, you know.” She says, cheeks slightly pink from Taylor’s blatant admiration. “You’ve got some nice abs too.” Karlie compliments, turning her head to the side to get a better view of Taylor’s abdomen.

Taylor reaches an arm out and gently pushes Karlie’s head back into position. “It’s cheating if you don’t keep your form, you know.”

Karlie scoffs, “It’s not a contest, Taylor. Besides, if it were, you’ve already lost.” 

Taylor rolls her eyes and refrains herself from kissing that smug look on Karlie’s face. Even though they were completely alone in the gym– aside from the workers at the front desk– it would’ve been risky to show more than platonic affection in the room.

“Well, I’ll make it a challenge, then.” Taylor turns over, lying on her front and puts her face near Karlie’s. “I challenge you to hold your plank for 5 minutes.”

“That’s hardly a challenge, babe.” Karlie laughs, tilting her head up to look at the singer. “You know that I’ve done that before. It’s a piece of cake.”

“Well, prove it then.” Taylor says competitively. Karlie rolls her eyes but smiles. “What do I get if I win?” She asks indifferently.

“You’ll find out later,” Taylor says, her blue eyes glinting mischievously. Karlie grins, “Challenge accepted,” and places her head back into its proper position.

Taylor takes this moment to sit back and properly admire the taller girl’s entire physique. The way her back shone with a thin sheen of sweat or how soft the tan skin on her neck looked or more importantly, the rigidness of Karlie’s biceps… She was a true work of art.

It had been months since they last saw each other in the flesh. It had been months since they held each other in their arms or kissed or even held hands.

Even though they were well hidden in the corner of the gym, far away from the workers behind the doors and the chances of people visiting the gym on a weekday during the afternoon were slim it was still risky to show blatant affection towards each other.

But Taylor didn’t care. Not anymore.

Quickly but carefully, she slides herself underneath Karlie’s body, catching the model in surprise.

“What are you-” Karlie’s words are cut off by Taylor pressing a kiss onto her lips. She pulls away. “Sh,” Taylor breathes softly against Karlie’s soft lips. “Concentrate. You still have 2 minutes of your plank.”

Karlie raises an eyebrow and stares at Taylor underneath her. “Are you sure about this, Tay? There are people outside. They could see us, babe.” The shorter girl responds by tilting her head up and connecting their lips once more.

“It’s been months. We’re finally back together. Let’s just spend this time together like this.” She whispers, brushing their noses against each other. Karlie grins. Her form is still flawless even when Taylor drapes an arm over her back, trailing her fingers across her shoulder blades.

Karlie’s perfect form soon falters as she feels lips grazing her neck. “ _Taylor_.” Was she _really_ going to do this to her?

“You still have to do that 5 minute plank, you know.” Taylor interjects as she plants soft kisses against Karlie’s tan skin.

“You expect me to do that while you’re doing _this_?” Karlie asks indignantly. She feels Taylor grin against her jaw before sucking softly. “I never said that the challenge wouldn’t involve any sort of distraction.” She murmurs.

Karlie rolls her eyes as she tries to concentrate on maintaining upright instead of Taylor’s tongue against her pulse. “You could just give up, babe.” Taylor smirks. This is clearly ineffective due to Karlie’s stubborn competitiveness.

“That’s a hard no, Taylor.” Karlie breathes as she feels teeth pulling at her jaw. “Why?” The singer asks, not discouraged as goosebumps rise from Karlie’s skin. “Is it distracting?” She rakes her nails softly across her exposed abdomen, eliciting a barely audible whimper from the taller girl.

Karlie swallows hard as she tries to ignore the quivering in her arms. She will _not_ lose the challenge. She will _not_ give in. She will _not_ give up and lie on Taylor’s willing body below her. She will not lie on Taylor and kiss her oh-so-warm lips. _She will not lose the challenge_. She will not-

Karlie’s arms give in as she feels Taylor squeezing her behind firmly. She ungracefully falls on top of the shorter girl, who lets out a soft “ _Oof!_ ” from the impact.

“Sorry.” Karlie breathes against Taylor’s neck. “Never apologise for being on top of me.” Taylor says, running her hands up and down the model’s toned back.

Karlie lifts her head up to meet Taylor’s. “Well, I guess I lost the challenge.” She says, brushing her lips against Taylor’s cheek. “You were close, babe.” Taylor assures. “4 minutes and probably 27 seconds, you’ll still get your reward, though.”

“What are you talking about? Having you here, with me, _is_ a reward. It’s the best reward ever.” Karlie turns her head slightly to connect their lips. She cups Taylor’s face with her hand to deepen the kiss, gently running her thumb across her soft cheek.

She pulls away and presses her forehead against Taylor’s and slowly pushes herself up with her forearms. “We probably should go. Someone might see us.”

Taylor pulls her back down against her. “No one’s coming in, Kar.” She kisses her once more. “If they do… I don’t care what they think.” She cups Karlie’s jaw in her hand. “All I care about is you.”

Karlie lips break into a wide smile. Their lips graze each other’s once more.

“I love you.” She whispers. Taylor smiles. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. So is constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
